


Four Years

by Starline148



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: FDKD, Friendship, Friendship/Love, FudouxKidou, FudoxKido, Italy, KDFD, KidouxFudou, KidoxFudo, M/M, Romance, long distance, missing people, returning together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starline148/pseuds/Starline148
Summary: Four years has passed since Kidou Yuuto went to Italy to study. He has returned to Japan without telling anyone, and his first visit is to his friend Fudou Akio. Would he be able to tell him what he couldn't in the past?
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very dear to me. It's just a one-shot but was one of my first one-shots. I have rewritten it to adapt a few things tough. I hope you'll like to read it as much or more than I did writing it. English isn't my Mother Language so maybe there're a few mistakes, I'm sorry in advance.

The nighty wind from early autumn shook the still green leaves of the trees, some of them began to change color and were becoming yellowish. It was an excessively hot night, the country was still suffering the temperatures of a summer that lengthened and was especially hot. Although he lived another summer. A summer governed by air conditioning and ice drinks while preparing the final defense of his thesis. A summer in another country, in another continent.

A breeze stirred the cinnamon colored hair of that silent young man, as he walked among the bustling streets lit by streetlights and shop windows that were not yet closed. The house he was heading for was not far from that busy area, though the lights began to drift apart and the mood grew gloomier as one moved down a side street of gray single-family building blocks dotted with garbage cans.

He stopped in front of one of the buildings, old and dilapidated. His presence caught the attention of those who came across him, an elegant suit and shiny shoes. Not to mention the hairstyle with half the hair in dreadlocks tied back in a ponytail and the rest loose. Although perhaps the strangest thing, and why most people were walking away quickly, were the green sunglasses that gave his face the appearance of either a giant fly or a visitor from the future.

The landlady from the building took out a garbage bag at that moment and their eyes met, although the woman did not notice it due to the reflective glasses of the young man. She was an older woman, with her hair pulled back and whose heart almost stopped for a moment, believing she had seen a giant stick bug.

He smiled at her and asked for a name, she nodded and he looked up with a sigh of relief. After saying goodbye with great politeness, he went to the apartment she indicated. The place had no elevator, but it was only a few floors. He walked through the community gallery that looked to the outside, watching the lights of other houses light up little by little, as its inhabitants returned after their journeys. 

He stopped at a door with a name scrawled in almost illegible calligraphy and his heart ached with longing. He took a deep breath, straightened his suit, and rang the bell.

A slight tremor went up his legs, it was curious how it made him more anxious than presenting his thesis at the University to an expert jury. He put his hand to his stomach where a knot had formed and didn't want to soften. Waiting, waiting.

\-----

[A few years before]

_“Do you think I should go to study in Italy, Fudou?”_

_The questioned teenager turned in surprise to his friend and did not see the ball heading towards him until it was too late and slammed into his head._

_After insulting and threatening a smaller boy with spiky bluish-colored hair, he turned back to who had just asked him that question for the thousandth time, annoyed that he kept asking him that._

_A voice inside his head, a voice that used to prefer to be quiet, made him see that maybe if he answered at once the other boy would stop asking him that._

_But he didn't want to answer, so his friend had begun to ask the question in unexpected places and moments, hoping, perhaps, that if he caught him by surprise, the boy would answer._

_Fudou ruffled his brown hair and took advantage of a moment the other boy with cinnamon coloured hair gathered in dreadlocks, which were also collected in a ponytail, faced away to distance himself and take the ball._

_The boy snorted, realizing that he had once again been eluded._

_"Maybe you should stop asking him, Kidou" said a voice that Fudou could hear perfectly, making him bite his lip with a certain feeling of discomfort._

_After training the group showered. Fudou was the first to come out, he knew Kidou would try again if he caught up and he was not prepared for it. However, when he left the venue he changed his mind so radically that he was surprised himself._

_Perhaps it would not had been like that if a bus had not passed in front of his face with an advertisement from a telephone company with the slogan "Don't let bad communication separate you" and a photo of two people talking on the phone._

_He stopped and grunted in frustration, turned, and leaned against the wall at the entrance of the training field, waiting for the other boy to come out. Kidou appeared accompanied by two other boys with whom he spoke, all were surprised to find Fudou there, waiting, especially when he had come out as a soul wearing the devil from the locker room many minutes before._

_Fudou said nothing, but looked directly at Kidou through those awful rubber glasses he always wore._

_"See you tomorrow, Endou, Gouenji", Kidou said goodbye, stopping when he understood what wanted those green eyes like the sea that shook him with the force of a typhoon._

_They said goodbye and so did another boy who was behind, who slapped Kidou on the back, the same boy who had suggested that he stop trying. A mocking smile adorned his lips and in his only amber eye there was a fun glow for which another boy with messy brown hair and intense blue eyes chided him when he caught up with him moments later._

_“Sakuma ..., leave them alone.”_

_“Someday, Genda, someday.”_

_The two strategists went in another direction, in the direction one of them was pointing, sullen, hands in his pockets and his heart beating so hard that more than a heart it looked like a drill._ _  
_ _Neither of them said anything for a long time, Kidou knew that he should not speak before Fudou did._ _They reached the riverbank, the sun was setting over the horizon, glinting red on the waters, as if it were a river of blood.  
_ _Fudou sat on the grass, looking ahead, and the other strategist followed suit without being too surprised._ _  
_ _“What's in Italy that you don't have here, Kidou?”_ _  
_ _The boy smiled with a certain sadness, without a doubt Fudou would not say yes or no just like the others had did._

 _“Pizza.”_ _  
_ _Fudou's mouth twisted into something he tried to be a mocking face, but it turned out to be an expression of frustration. He propped his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands._

 _"Pizza ..." he repeated sarcastically._ _  
_ _Kidou sighed and opened his mouth to give a long lecture on the reasons why he thought about the possibility of going to study in Italy; but Fudou turned his head and his green eyes looked directly at him, causing no sound to come out of his mouth even though in his head he started to release the speech automatically._

_“I want to see your eyes.”_

_It sounded more an order than a request, but Kidou with a trembling hand due to the lack of normality of that gesture, lowered his googless without replying._ _  
_ _His eyes were serious, with dark circles that used to be hidden by the glasses. Eyes more intense than the sunset itself._

_"I don't understand," Fudou began angrily. “You have already made a decision, why are you asking me? Why do you need my opinion?”_

_Kidou kept silent for a few moments, clarifying his own ideas and choosing from among the many reasons he could say out loud, since some of them were too embarrassing even to think a second time._

_“Maybe you’ll give me a good reason to stay.”_

_"No, Kidou." The boy kept looking him in the eye. “I won’t do such a thing.”_ _  
  
_

_Kidou directed his gaze towards the shiny surface of the river, with some unease. Of course, Fudou was not going to tell him not to do that, although the bitterness in the green eyes reflected how much that hurt. At least that's what Kidou wanted to believe._

_"If you want to go, go ..." Fudou murmured, burying his face in his hands again so that his eyes, shining with the tears he was holding, were hidden._

_Kidou nodded, looking up at a tear-filled sky, even though Fudou couldn't see it. His brain told him it was the best thing for him, for his professional career. His heart instead…_ _  
_ _He turned back to Fudou and felt all his insides contract and squeal with anguish at the same time. Kidou, unlike Fudou, couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks like two fugitives._ _  
_ _"Hey, hey… easy." A warm hand, Fudou's hand, caught both pearls and wiped Kidou's face. Kidou had never noticed before how warm the brunette’s hands were. “Listen, in Italy you have to make sure you are the first, huh, otherwise I will be very disappointed in the genius strategist and master of the field, Kidou-kun. After all, only you are, from time to time, at the level of the prodigious genius and first national strategist, Fudou Akio.”_

_Kidou blinked and grabbed Fudou's hand that was still perched on his cheek and squeezed it with his own. The pupils of those green eyes widened even further._

_"Since when are you the first national strategist, Akio?"_

_Fudou laughed out loud, though it faded into the air as quickly as the temperature rose in the boy's body as soon as his brain realized that he had called him by his first name. He babbled something that couldn't be understood and then bit his lip. Kidou smiled looking into his eyes, a smile that hid a slight sadness but that was more funny than the previous ones._ _  
_ _Fudou leaned towards him a little, moved by the tension of his body. Kidou did not move away, on the contrary, he also approached, both were united in a hypnotic look._ _  
_ _Fudou could feel Kidou's breath on him, they had never been so close to each other, and he knew that they were going to pass even that distance. Because he was hopelessly drawn to the spell that fell on them. He was a small iron chip that moved magnetically._

_A seagull screamed in the sky, both of them jumped in their places and with that the enchantment of the moment was broken. Fudou snapped back, his heart beating more frenzy than in his entire life._

_"Kidou-kun ..." He patted him on the shoulder and pulled away a little, lowering his gaze._

_Kidou who had also been startled by the bird's screech, moved a bit far too. Almost without believing the stupidity that he had been about to do ... Because it couldn’t be anything other than stupidity. It couldn’t be anything else. It couldn’t._

\--------

 _  
_ A woman still young but with tired face and wrinkles around her eyes opened the door to the nervous boy. His eyes were turquoise and sparkled at the surprise on that face, but they weren’t the eyes he wished to receive him. It weren’t those hands that he wanted to release what they were holding as she did with a small beaded bag.

“Good night …”

The young man's polite greeting was muffled in the embrace with which the woman hurried to receive him once she recovered from the initial surprise.

“Welcome back, Yuuto.”

She said with soft and emotional voice. The boy smiled and reciprocated the woman's hug, feeling his eyes watering, he couldn't help but get excited. It was a much warmer reception than his own father's.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Yuuto," the woman smiled, breaking away finally.

“I'm also glad to see you, Mrs. Fudou.”

She watched him closely and commented in the same motherly tone with which she once reprimanded him in the past concerned about the boy's physical health for not getting enough rest in exams time.

“You've grown a lot, Yuuto. Although it seems that you still have the same bad taste.”

She said the latter looking directly at his glasses and Kidou just shrugged.

“They were a gift from my sister.”

The woman touched his arm and sighed.

"I hope you still have the same bad taste for everything ..." But before Kidou could ask her the reason for that comment, she turned away from the door and gestured to him inside. “Come in, Yuuto. Akio is not back yet but he must be in his way.”

Kidou felt a small stomach jump at that name and a cold sweat ran down his back.

Following the corresponding education rules, Kidou entered the house. It was the first time he was in that place, Fudou informed him a couple of years ago that they had to move because the previous landlord decided to cede the house to his nephew.  
The woman led him into the living room, small and with basic furniture, but clean and tidy. She looked at her wristwatch and groaned much like his son.

“Yuuto, I have to go to work and I'm already late. Akio will arrive soon, meanwhile, our house is your house. There's food and drinks in the fridge in case you want something… ” the woman fell silent for a moment, then smiled “He missed you so much”.

Kidou furrowed his eyebrows a little in an almost imperceptible grimace of sadness.

"Can I wait here?"

“Of course, here, in the kitchen or in Akio's room, where you prefer. I doubt my room may be of interest to you, but perhaps Akio has some book…”

Kidou raised his hand to stop her.

“I arrived a few hours ago and I am still somewhat disoriented by the time change, I do not feel like reading. Thank you, Mrs. Fudou.”

She widened her smile, although it had been sweetened with a certain spark of mischief.

“So Akio is your first visit on your return?”

Kidou noticed the temperature rising in his ears and nodded. She laughed a little and looked at the watch again. She said goodbye again apologizing and left the boy alone in the house.

She loved Kidou very much, of all the friends that Fudou made he was the one that she appreciated the most. She couldn't help but somehow see him as another son. And from time to time he liked to annoy his own son about the good son-in-law Kidou would be to laugh at his red ears; Although the woman always said it seriously, after all a mother was a mother and that mother knew that for her son, Kidou was much more than his best friend as he insisted on affirming.

Kidou felt anxiety grow in him as he was left alone in the small apartment. He stood at the door of the living room where he had said goodbye for a long time. Before moving with the grace of a rusty robot to his friend's room. That arrhythmic movement was the result of the young man's internal doubts about where was the best place to wait. 

Part of him, most of him, wanted to go to Fudou's bedroom, it was the closest he had to being with him. But when he reached the open door of the bedroom another type of panic overwhelmed him. Yes, he wanted to enter, he wanted to see how his room would reflect Fudou's inevitable change of personality over the years. But he was afraid to see that change. He was afraid to find, perhaps, that there was nothing left of those times they had shared. He clenched his fists, besides, it was extraordinarily impolite to enter without his permission. 

  
He raised his eyes that were fixed on the time-damaged floor to turn around and saw, in the light projected by the corridor in the room, a photo on a shelf next to an unmistakable object.

He froze, stunned as if he was struck by lightning. An unmistakable object, an object that he himself had wored over his eyes for over a decade. Also the photo, it was a photo of the two of them.

He turned, he couldn't, he couldn't do that to his friend, he couldn't go inside. He would wait in the living room, he had waited years, he could wait a few more minutes. He sat thoughtfully on the sofa, checking to see if he had any messages on his cell phone. Of course, he did not expect to have any special message, he didn’t tell anyone of his return, except for his sister, who was asked not to say anything and whose text only said "Already?". Kidou sighed, no, not yet.

He went to turn off the device when a soft whistle told him that he had received a new message.

"Hey Kidou-kun, doesn't pizza come out of your ears already?"  
The boy smiled somewhat nervously, that was the sign that Fudou finished working. He always texted him when he went out.

He covered his face, he missed him so much. Those four years were much harder than he expected when he left. He didn't calculate something fundamental then, his stepfather's pride. The man let Kidou go to study on one condition, the next time he stepped on Japan he had to do it with a university degree under his arm. And Kidou, proud and ambitious, had inadvertently accepted that most of his friends didn't have the financial means to pay for the expensive trip to Italy just to see him for a few days. 

Fudou was one of those who couldn’t afford the trip nor did he allow Kidou to offer to pay him. To everyone's surprise, he started working while he stuying, to be able to pay for the trip himself. Unfortunately, and as a cruel joke of fate, the boy could never save enough. They started with a trickle of unforeseen payments: the broken fridge, fixing the car with which the mother was to work, a new computer to be able to continue with the university classes ... It was followed by the hard news of Fudou's mother's being fired from her work. It took months for her to get a new job. When they started to recover they had to move. No, those years weren’t easy financially for the Fudou.

A new whistle sounded in the distance, but Kidou barely heard it, he was sitting, with his head resting on the back of the sofa, his breathing was slowing down. He really was exhausted.

\-----

[A few years before]

_Neither of them said anything, although all around them were talking. They talked to avoid thinking, but they needed to think. They needed to think because otherwise they would collapse. While others would fall if they thought._

_The place was full of boys who passed from adolescence to youth, most of them were of legal age, but not all. There was no group as large as his, the most it could be seen were large families carrying baggages from one place to another._

  
_Kidou also carried his suitcase, or rather, his suitcases. As much as he had tried it was impossible for him to summarize his whole life at 23 kg. Fudou's green eyes went from time to time towards them, with apprehension._

_The brunette boy suddenly felt a blow to the side and looked to his right. A white-haired boy was looking at him and when he caught his attention he nodded at Kidou with his only eye wide open. Fudou growled and lowered his head at the sound of exasperation that sounded next to him._

_Time passed very quickly, as it is customary to do when it’s not wanted to happen. Before they wanted to realize Kidou had to say goodbye one last time. Before they wanted to realize Kidou would be gone for many many years, many many days._

_A new nudge made Fudou look away from his black sneakers to the cinnamon-haired boy who hugged a few tearful boys with tears in his own eyes. As a special gesture to all his friends he had removed his goggles. The boys went one by one to say goodbye. And Fudou, although he wished to disappear at those moments, also had to face that moment._

_The two faced each other, and a slight silence ran like an electric current through the group, who suddenly fell silent to look at them. Fudou felt the heat rise in his ears, why did everyone suddenly decide to look at them?_

_“Don't bother the team too much, okay?” Kidou muttered with a thread of voice looking intensely at the boy, he was also annoyed that suddenly they were the focus of all the attention._

_"I don't promise" Fudou replied with a shrug and kicking the ground with regret._

_His breathing was shaky, it took a lot of effort and self-control not to shout at Kidou to forget about Italy and stay with him, with them._

_The boys looked at each other for a few more seconds, neither of them dared to move anymore. Fudou growled something and patted him on the shoulder._

_“Good luck then …”_

_Kidou nodded, holding on with all his strength not to cry in frustration and turned to the friends he hadn't said goodbye to yet and whose goodbyes were much more natural._

_Sakuma hugged Kidou tightly, he promised himself to Genda that he would not cry, but at those moments not only he was crying as if he had come out in favor of the income statement but they were hanging a few big snot that he rushed to clean himself with a_ handkerchief. 

_  
_ _Genda joined the hug, which became a group one in which they even dragged Fudou and almost drowned Kidou. When they separated the red-eyed boy was crying loudly._

_“I'm going to miss you all so much.”_

_"Some more than others," a voice murmured close to Fudou's ear, and when he turned he saw Sakuma's amber eye looking at him reproachfully. “You will regret it, Fudou.”_

_Fudou growled._

_“Fudou …”_

_Genda only said his name, but accompanied him with a slight push. Or so he wished it were. Fudou forcibly lost his balance and fell on a surprised but agile reflex Kidou, which prevented Fudou from needing an emergency visit to his dentist._

_“Be carefu…”_

_Kidou's words were lost somewhere between Fudou's neck and shoulder, Fudou had hugged him tightly, his clenched hands clutching his clothes behind his back._ _  
_ _They both felt each other's tears mixed with their skin._

_"You better get back with Honors" Fudou sobbed, unable to bear the pain of his heart any longer._

_"The Honors are going to fall short on my merits." Kidou replied grimly. “Akio …” He didn’t accompany his name with more words, but he did so by tightening his body with his and putting something in his pocket, something he had taken from his own pocket._

_  
_ _Neither of them were good with words, at least when those words should reflect their emotions. But they were good at understanding each other's gestures. So when Fudou felt Kidou's glasses in his own pocket he understood how much that symbolized._

_He had nothing like that he could give him. The only thing of any value he had had already been given to him when a few hours before everyone had given a farewell gift to Kidou, who had to squeeze his bags a little more and pay for a couple of extra kilos. A black round stone bracelet that Kidou gave him one day saying that it was for good luck and that at that moment it adorned his wrist._

_A bracelet in which although Fudou initially laughed at considering luck as a hoax for idiots, over the years he came to believe. And which in the course of the next four years he missed. Although not as much as that person he had given it to._

_Fudou and Kidou parted and clashed their fists with a complicity smile, but no less sad._

_“Yuuto.”_

_“Akio.”_

_There was one last group hug, in which Fudou was in the front line and when Kidou separated, he went to the International Police zone, where only he could continue advancing. The rest stayed outside, watching with varying degrees of pain and sadness, as Kidou passed the baggage through the scanner and finally disappeared down an elevator beyond his sight, but before waving goodbye one last time._

\------

A young man with long brown hair walked the streets leading to his house with quick steps, his face showed several lines of tiredness, especially around the eyes. The autumn air did him well in his tired body, he liked the nostalgic feeling that the wind brought. 

He looked at his mobile as he walked and sighed with some annoyance, Kidou had not responded to his messages, but instead there were one hundred and forty-eight in the Inazuma Japan group chat. He put the device in his pants pocket reluctantly without bothering to look at the messages, he knew that he did not have to be frustrated by such nonsense, also Kidou had warned him the day before that perhaps he would be without internet for a few hours; But he couldn't help it, being able to exchange a line of dialogue or a meme with Kidou was the only thing that made that damn trip home at night something worthwhile.

The boy waited for the traffic light that was holding him back to give the green light, while he thought of Kidou. He really wanted to see that damn goggles again. In the end, hewasn’t able to save the money in time to go see him. Kidou was very close to finishing his studies in Italy, he told them that he’d finish at the end of the year, and he would not be able to get the money for the trip in that time. 

Still, what were a couple of months more compared to four years? Fudou had worked hard in those years, very hard. It had cost him much more than he would ever be able to admit getting up day by day, having healthy habits, going to his classes, studying and getting his good grades. He had little career left and if he continued on the good path he was on, he would be the student with the best merits in the history of his University. All this added with the part-time jobs he was doing to get money. 

But there was little, very little. Yes. There was little left. Little to graduate. Little to be able to work as something more worthy than a cook in a hamburger place or as a commercial mascot of a hot dog business. Little for Kidou to return to Japan. Little bit. Of course, he didn't know it was even less than a little.

As abstracted as he was, Fudou arrived at his building, stretched and looked towards his house. A mark of concern flashed across his face. The light in the living room window was on, but her mother should be out by then to go to work. He hurried up the stairs, maybe and her mother had just forgotten about the light, it didn't need to be that anything happened to her. If something happened to his mother… He shook his head, what was the need was to worry about something as trivial as a light on? There could be thousands of reasons that did not involve his mother's health.

Although when he opened the door his heart soared, the door was with just a turn of the key. Her mother always did three when she went out. So he opened quickly.

“Mom?”

The entrance light revealed a pair of bright men's shoes that were very similar in size to his own, her mother's shoes were not there, but instead her slippers. Had her mother left leaving a man at home? Fudou took off his shoes with no idea who the guest would be, but for some reason his heart wasn’t calming.

“Hello?”

No one answered and that bothered him a lot. He went down the hall in front of the kitchen and came to the living room where he stood paralized to the door as if he had been hit on the floor.

If he didn't know for sure from a hit that came when taking off his shoes that he wasn't dreaming, he would have suspected it. His heart not only was not returning to its normal rhythm but had accelerated further, and his guts twisted as if he had a kangaroo punching inside. He didn't notice that he was crying until a tear got in his mouth.

He blinked and blinked again, perhaps afraid that the image would fade from one moment to the next. Because how could it be possible? How could Kidou Yuuto be on his sofa sleeping? How could it be real? After so long, after so much suffering, how could he suddenly appear there? Just like that?

Then a light came on his brain and a broad smile lit up his face. Now he understood why Kidou had told him that he would be without internet. Not that they were going to cut it as he had understood, but that it was going to fly. Kidou would surely have wanted to surprise his friends in this way and went tired or bored while waiting for him.

But that led to another question, why him? Why had he decided to go see him? Considering the last time they had spoken, the time of the international flight and arriving home. Kidou couldn't have seen many more people before. Then why?

He approached slowly, leaning over him and glancing at the boy. He had changed, he had grown. It was not as if Fudou did not know what Kidou looked like, after all, they made numerous video calls, but having him next to him showed different things: grooves, wrinkles, spots, pimples ... The very texture of the skin.  
  
Fudou reached out and took off the glasses with which the boy fell asleep, taking advantage of stroking his cheek. Then he observed the accessory with mockery, live and direct they were even much uglier than on camera.

Kidou stirred, he felt a caress and a breeze of air. When he opened his eyes he noticed that his glasses were missing and he blinked because of the light that flooded the place. Fudou looked at him with a wide smile on his thin lips.

“Sleeping Beauty already woke up?”

Kidou blinked again, putting everything in place in his head and before Fudou could make the same gesture he noticed how two strong arms surrounded him and drew him towards a warm and well-toned body.

The brunette boy closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and buried his head in the other young man's neck. Both hands gripped the back of the other, the glasses had fallen to the ground. Fudou noticed something wet slide down his neck, but he couldn't say anything about it because himself was crying over Kidou.  
  
They were tears of happiness. They were tears of longing. They were tears of reunion.

They separated after a few moments and looked each other in the eyes. 

“I'm back.”

Fudou laughed, with a joy he had not felt in many years, perhaps a joy he had never felt before.

“Really?”

Kidou swallowed, perhaps not the smartest phrase. But he knew that Fudou knew what he meant by it. I saw it in his eyes, eyes like the sea, green, bright, deep and full of mysteries.

Fudou opened his mouth, not sure what to say first. It's not like they hadn't kept in touch, but he wanted to ask a lot of questions.

“Why?”

It was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Kidou looked at him, took a deep breath and shrugged.

“I wanted to surprise you all.”

Fudou kept that look, his eyes fixed on his, eyes that he missed every night.

“As much as it may surprise you, I had already assumed that, what I mean ... why did you come to my house?”

Kidou looked down for a moment.

“I've bothered you.”

“No, it's not that …”

“You hate surprise visits, I had forgotten. I'm sorry” Kidou felt a pang in his chest.

“It isn’t that, Yuuto!” Fudou shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders.

They both looked up, Fudou bit his lower lip. It had been years since He called him by his first name. During those four years they remained using their family names. It was weird to hear himself say it again.

“I hate surprise visits, it's true. But I can't hate this surprise visit ... because it's you” Fudou scratched his arm with a snort “You can visit whenever you want.”

“So?”

Kidou narrowed his eyes slightly, his body trembled.

“I'm the first, aren’t me? Why?”

Fudou's voice sounded broken.

“Leaving aside my father and your mother, yes. You’re the first. I really want to see you.”

Their eyes met again, Fudou smiled from ear to ear, and Kidou saw his chest swell.

“Ow, so I'm Kidou-kun's first visit, or better said, Kidou-rino.”

Kidou rolled his eyes and smiled widely putting his hands on his waist for a few moments.

“You are still just as unbearable.”

“Did you expect me to change?”

“No, and I'm glad you're still ... you.”

A couple of laughs filled the air.

"You haven't changed either," Fudou observed, picking up the green glasses and handing them back. Your taste is still awful.”

“Maybe that's why I like you.”

Fudou's first reaction was to protest, without understanding Kidou's words despite his great mental capacity.

“Hey! I'm not that …”

He went silent, his face turning red and his body rising to a point that recalled feverish attacks of growth. He took a deep breath with sweaty hands, afraid that this would end with a joke.

Kidou, meanwhile, was stiff as if a stick had been put in there. He bit his lip. For what reason he decided to say that? His heart was pounding, maybe if he said something clever to divert attention he could still be saved. The bad part was that he couldn't think of anything ingenious. Or anything not ingenious, he had run out of ideas, the only thing he was able to distinguish was the strong attraction that the boy exerted on him, the strong sensation that flooded his chest. It had taken him a long time to realize his feelings, he was afraid he had spoiled everything.

"Hey, listen...." Kidou clearly heard, or would if Fudou continued talking. “That's ... having excellent taste.”

Fudou was silent again, looking away. Too embarrassed to say more. Kidou felt some relief, he breathed after a long and distressing apnea. He didn’t laugh at him, on the contrary, and Kidou even allowed himself some optimism thoughts. Maybe ...?

“And you…?”

Fudou looked up a bit, now it was Kidou who looked away. Fudou shifted a little nervously, approaching an equally nervous Kidou. There was no point in keeping him quiet anymore, not with that first step on Kidou's part. He just hoped it wasn't a bad joke. He couldn't look at his face again if it was a joke. But he had to tell him, he had to tell him that despite the years and the distance ... 

“My taste is ... very questionable.”

Kidou looked at Fudou again and found that he had gotten so close that he could see all the pores in his skin. Fudou's green eyes closely watched Kidou's red eyes, and Kidou was caught for the second time in his life in that look. Both felt, as it happened years ago, an irresistible force that brought them together.

Except that that time there was no seagull scream, no noise to get them out of that magic, because it was magic that was born from the awareness of their emotions.

Their lips came together in a fiery encounter, with the pain of the past and the uncertainty of the future. But above all, with the determination of the present.

Kidou's hands went up on either side of Fudou's face, and then one of them went to the back of his head, sliding his fingers through his hair and drawing the boy closer to himself, making the kiss much longer. They both noticed a whole firmament of stars within them.  
  
They parted with ragged breathing and a feeling of euphoria and triumph running through their blood.  
"Your taste is excellent too" Kidou murmured with a complicity smile.

Fudou laughed, but then his face changed and he looked seriously at Kidou.

“Yuuto, I like you. I like you a lot and… I have missed you as I don't know if you can imagine.”  
"I think I can" Kidou sighed. “I've missed you a lot too, Akio.”  
Kidou's hand caressed Fudou's cheek that contained a lonely tear and the two young men kissed again as if they tried to leave behind the four years of separation.

They were silent for a while, holding hands.

“I think the rest of the Team should be told, Yuuto.”

“Of course, I'm not going to hide our relationship.” 

Fudou's face flushed red and he felt his stomach tremble like jelly.

“What? I ... I meant about your return.”

“Oh ... Yes, of course, that too.”

The two boys laughed and Fudou proceeded to take a photo with Kidou, putting his arm around his shoulders and pressing him against his body while sticking out his tongue, Kidou, who had put his glasses back on, made a gesture of victory with his fingers and smiled.

Fudou sent the photo to the Inazuma Japan group with the added text message of "A giant fly has sneaked into my house." Which earned him an affectionate punch from Kidou.

\-----

Fudou's mother returned home at dawn, she didn’t like the guards at work at all. She sighed as she turned the key wondering what she would find when she opened the door.

Of course, in the answers that crossed her mind it was not to find at least twenty pairs of shoes at the entrance as it happened. Voices and laughter could be heard in the living room, and as she looked out the door she saw a large number of young people sitting on any suitable surface. They were his son's and Kidou's soccer friends.

"Mom" Fudou greeted when he saw her, with a guilty smile, while everyone else turned to say hello.

None had heard her enter and they all got up almost at the same time. The woman sighed a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

"Sorry, Mrs. Fudou" Kidou apologized from the sofa where they had him surrounded. “This is my fault. Everyone wanted to come see me.”

"We even traveled several hours by car," said a boy with dark skin and pink hair, grabbing another one with short light hair and blue eyes.

But her eyes looked directly at her son's intertwined hand with that boy's, and his smile deepened.

“Keep doing whatever you want, but quietly, please. I'm going to try to sleep a few hours.”

And so they did, enjoying that meeting in which everyone got acquainted, since the next day was a holiday and none had obligations. A meeting where the present was discussed, the past was told and Kidou's taste was mocked. 

  
Four years since they all met for the last time.


End file.
